


A Enfermeira Está Aqui

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Claire Temple Deserves Better, Claire Temple is So Done, Gen, Injury, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Claire tem que lidar com as tendências de seus amigos de se machucar e precisar de sua ajuda.





	A Enfermeira Está Aqui

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nurse Is In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457813) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Claire sempre tentou ficar longe de problemas. Não era fácil morando em Nova York. Mesmo antes de alienígenas saírem de um buraco no céu, aquela cidade nunca foi o lugar mais normal para se viver. E agora todo mundo e sua mãe pareciam ser um vigilante com superpoderes e muito pouco senso de autopreservação.

Tudo o que ela queria era ajudar outras pessoas, ficar longe de problemas, viver sua vida em paz. Era uma pessoa normal, queria uma vida normal, era simples assim. Não era culpa dela que ela parecesse ser um imã para todos os vigilantes da cidade. Ou pelo menos aqueles que estavam sempre procurando problemas, fugindo da polícia e se machucando e incapazes de procurar atendimento médico adequado.

Nunca esperou ter que consertar pessoas com níveis variados de treinamento físico ou habilidades especiais - ou alguns que não tiveram nenhum, mas por estarem conectados a pessoas que tiveram e por não terem bom senso o suficiente, decidiram que queriam entrar em ação também - em seu tempo livre. Mesmo que sua definição de ‘tempo livre’ tivesse que ser expandida para significar ‘sempre que alguém aparece sangrando ou inconsciente, seja em casa, em uma lixeira, em seu trabalho ou em algum lugar no chão’. Não era assim que achava que sua vida seria, e gostaria saber onde as coisas tinham dado errado.

\---

Claire estava prestes a deixar seu apartamento quando ouviu um ruído seco vindo da escada de incêndio. A maioria das pessoas se preocuparia com uma invasão domiciliar. Ela sabia melhor.

Suspirou, depois largou as chaves e a bolsa na mesa ao lado da porta. Ela se atrasaria para o trabalho de qualquer forma, então poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Ela caminhou até a janela e abriu-a antes que fosse quebrada, era sempre uma boa ideia economizar nos reparos da pequena casa se pudesse evitar a necessidade deles.

"Ei," disse Jessica, com uma mão agarrando a barriga, e o rosto e os braços cobertos de pequenos cortes.

“Que tal você entrar antes de você cair daí?” Claire disse, dando um passo atrás para permitir que Jessica entrasse. Como uma reflexão tardia, estendeu a mão para ajudar Jessica a subir pela janela.

"Eu só preciso de um lugar para descansar por um tempo," Jessica disse, caindo pesadamente no sofá e rosnando de dor.

“O que aconteceu com você?” Claire perguntou, sentando na frente dela, e lhe dirigindo um olhar rápido.

“Eu e um trem tivemos uma briga. O trem venceu, ” Jessica disse, jogando um braço sobre os olhos.

Claire poderia deixá-la lá, pedir para ela trancar a janela quando fosse embora e ir trabalhar. Afinal, a última coisa de que precisava era perder outro emprego por estar envolvida com vigilantes. Poderia fazer isso, se não fosse pelo fato de que nunca conseguiria abandonar outra pessoa ferida, muito menos uma com quem se importasse.

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, tira a camisa, vou dar uma olhada."

"Vai sarar," Jessica protestou, principalmente porque não queria se levantar.

“Se você está com dor, isso significa que quebrou pelo menos algumas costelas, e se elas não se acertarem, seu fator de cura acelerado não será de muita ajuda. Agora tire sua camisa.”

Jessica resmungou, mas se sentou, lutando para tirar a camisa, um braço mal conseguindo se mexer e começando a mostrar uma contusão grande e feia. Claire teria se oferecido para ajudar, se não fosse pelo fato de que sabia que Jessica nunca aceitaria ajuda, a menos que estivesse quase morta. Em vez disso, foi pegar seus suprimentos médicos.

"Olha, não é tão ruim," disse Jessica.

Claire colocou as luvas e revirou os olhos. Todo o lado esquerdo de Jessica estava com um tom profundo de roxo, quase preto, e alguns toques confirmaram suas suspeitas. O braço estava partido em dois pedaços e todas as costelas à esquerda, exceto duas, estavam rachadas. Era um pequeno milagre que ela ainda pudesse andar e falar, mesmo considerando suas habilidades.

“Se por não tão ruim, você quer dizer que tem sorte de não perder o braço. O que você fez? Tentou segurar o trem no braço?” ela perguntou, pegando as bandagens para acertar as costelas e o braço.

"Saltei na frente dele, não tive tempo suficiente para sair ," ela disse, lutando para as palavras saírem.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil com eles?

"E por que você pulou na frente de um trem?"

Jessica deu de ombros com o ombro bom. "Uma criança pensou que poderia correr antes do trem chegar lá e a perna ficou presa, levou muito tempo para tirar ela de lá sem arrancar o pé."

Esse era o outro lado disso, o que fazia com que Claire sempre continuasse a ajudá-los, não importava o quão perto eles estivessem de se matar com aqueles heroísmos. Todos ajudavam pessoas, pessoas que ninguém mais poderia ou ajudaria. O que mais a surpreendia era que quando algo assim acontecia, ao contrário de Matt, que se vestia e ia à procura de problemas ou Danny, que tinha um único objetivo e não se importava muito com quem se machucava no caminho, Jessica e Luke muitas vezes ajudavam as pessoas porque eles estavam lá, fazendo algo completamente diferente, e não podiam ignorar alguém em risco na frente deles.

"Você deveria ter mais cuidado, você não é invencível, sabe?"

Jessica sorriu o máximo que podia quando metade do seu rosto parecia... bem, exatamente como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trem. “Diga isso para todos esses garotos burros que continuam se colocando em perigo.”

“Oh, eu já faço isso o tempo todo. O problema é que as crianças idiotas que conheço confiam demais nas habilidades deles.” Ela terminou o curativo. “Ok, você está bem para ir. E por ir eu quero dizer dormir. Volto em doze horas e espero encontrar você ainda dormindo e descansando quando eu voltar. Então?” 

“Tudo bem. Pelo menos e deixa--”

“E sem álcool, até que pare de parecer que tem mais sangue em volta das costelas do que nas veias,” ela disse, ajudando Jessica a se levantar do sofá e ir para a cama.

Por um momento, ela considerou não ir trabalhar, mas se perdesse o trabalho toda vez que um deles se machucasse, nunca seria capaz de pagar aluguel. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por Jessica, e estar lá não a impediria de fugir se quisesse, então a única coisa que podia fazer era ir e esperar que Jessica a escutasse.

\---

Quando Claire voltou para casa, o apartamento estava vazio e a cama estava fria. É claro que esperara demais que Jessica pelo menos descansasse um pouco quando estava tão claramente machucada. Pelo menos Claire sabia que em alguns dias o corpo de Jessica estaria bom como novo, sem sinal do que tinha acontecido. Era um pequeno conforto.

Ela mal tinha largado a bolsa quando alguém bateu na porta. Respirou fundo antes de responder, rezando para que não fosse alguém sangrando.

"Entrega para Claire Temple, já paga," disse o entregador.

"Quem pediu isso?" ela perguntou.

"Sem nome, mas se você é Claire Temple, eu devo dizer, 'desculpa, tive que sair, jantar é por minha conta'."

Claire suspirou, e pegou dez dólares de sua bolsa para dar como uma gorjeta. Para seu crédito, Jessica teve a decência de se desculpar, mesmo que fosse uma desculpa tão fraca. Pelo menos Claire gostava de comida chinesa.

\---

Claire estava fazendo um turno duplo, esperando recuperar algumas das horas que perdeu por causa de seu ‘hobby’ como enfermeira para vigilantes. Se quisesse pagar as contas, tinha muitas horas para recuperar, então estava fazendo turnos duplos sempre que podia. Exaustivo, é claro, mas sua mãe criou uma trabalhadora esforçada e não podia desistir de seu trabalho diário só porque conhecia muitas pessoas que não podiam simplesmente ir ao hospital.

"Alguém está perguntando por você," disse outra enfermeira, entregando-lhe o arquivo da paciente. "Primeira vez que vejo alguém pedindo uma enfermeira e não um médico."

Por um momento, ela quase entrou em pânico, imaginando quem a conhecia, mas estaria disposta a ir para um hospital. A maioria de seus ‘amigos’, se fossem levados para o hospital em conexão com o que eles faziam, estariam com grandes problemas.

"Quem é?" ela perguntou, pegando o arquivo.

A enfermeira deu de ombros. “Eu não sei, alguma detetive. Ela diz que te conhece.”

Claire nem precisou olhar para o arquivo para saber quem era, só conhecia uma detetive que perguntaria por ela.

"Obrigada, vou verificar."

"Sala de exames 3."

Claire saiu para verificar sua nova paciente. Pelo menos essa teve a decência de ir procurá-la dentro do hospital, em vez de sangrar por todo o chão. Sempre era bom quando as pessoas tinham consideração suficiente para não arruinar seu carpete e móveis.

“Olá, Misty. O que te traz aqui hoje?” Claire perguntou assim que entrou pela porta.

Misty abaixou a cabeça por um momento, um pouco embaraçada. “Tenho tido essas dores de cabeça. No começo elas não eram tão ruins, mas estão ficando mais fortes, então achei que seria melhor verificar.”

Claire assentiu. “Vou ter que pedir a um médico para pedir alguns exames. Quando as dores de cabeça começaram?”

Misty levantou seu braço protético. "Um par de dias depois que eu consegui isso."

Claire se aproximou. "Levanta sua camisa, me deixa dar uma olhada."

Misty fez exatamente isso. “Você acha que tem algo errado com isso? Claro. Não vou dizer que não estava sofrendo quando comecei a usá-lo, mas apenas nos primeiros dois meses. Acho que agora a ferida está tão curada como sempre será.”

“Parece que está tudo bem. Quero dizer, só posso falar sobre o seu corpo, mas não vejo nada de errado com o seu braço.”

“Além do fato de ser uma prótese de metal de alta tecnologia, você quer dizer?” brincou Misty. Ela aceitou o que havia acontecido e não se ressentia da situação ou das ações que a levaram a isso, mas ainda estava se acostumando com isso. A primeira vez que ela se machucou tanto, achou que ia perder o braço, mas teve tempo de ter medo, pensar a respeito. Quando aconteceu, foi tudo de uma vez, sem tempo para pensar nisso, sem tempo para o cérebro se preparar para a perda.

Claire não sabia o que dizer, então mudou de assunto. “É possível que usá-lo é o que está causando as dores de cabeça. Seria bom verificar com os criadores se outras pessoas também tiveram essa experiência. Ou poderia ser psicossomático, você passou por um evento tremendamente traumático, sob circunstâncias que colocariam a maioria das pessoas fora de serviço por muito mais tempo do que você tirou de licença. É possível que essa seja a maneira que seu cérebro achou de dizer para você diminuir a velocidade.”

“Então, isso pode estar tudo na minha cabeça?”

“Bem, é onde as dores de cabeça geralmente estão. Se eles não estivessem na sua cabeça, então nós realmente teríamos um problema,” Claire disse, tentando aliviar o clima.

Misty conseguiu sorrir apesar de tudo. “Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.”

“Olha, não tenho nenhuma ideia do que você está passando. Eu não posso nem imaginar, e tentar seria desrespeitoso. Mas eu tratei veteranos que perderam membros, e não é incomum que eles tenham sintomas inexplicáveis. É a maneira do cérebro de lidar com o trauma físico associado a um psicológico.”

“É estranho que eu preferisse que houvesse algo fisicamente errado?”

“Nem um pouco. Se for físico, talvez seja fácil curar. E ainda há muito estigma em torno de qualquer tipo de trauma psicológico, mesmo que venha com um sinal físico que é impossível perder.”

“Você sempre sabe a coisa certa a dizer, sabia disso?”

Claire sorriu. “De qualquer forma, ainda não sabemos se é isso. Ainda é possível que você precise de mais tempo para se adaptar ao braço. Tipo como algumas pessoas têm dores de cabeça quando começam a usar óculos. ”

“Então minhas opções são um cérebro cansado ou um cérebro traumatizado?”

“Algo parecido. Vou chamar um médico para fazer alguns exames, talvez possamos encontrar uma causa para isso” disse Claire, virando-se para sair.

"Espera," disse Misty.

Claire se virou para ela. “Sim?”

“Obrigada. Por me ajudar. ”

Claire sorriu. “É apenas o meu trabalho. E você me salvou antes, é o mínimo que posso fazer. ”

\---

O turno de Claire acabara de terminar, e estava prestes a ir para casa quando uma colega a parou.

"Ei, uma mulher veio e deixou isso para você," disse ela, entregando a Claire uma caixa de chocolates.

"Obrigado," disse Claire, agarrando a caixa.

Havia uma nota junto, mas ela não a abriu imediatamente. Por mais que amaria que sua vida fosse normal o suficiente para ela ser capaz de abrir uma caixa de chocolates em público sem precisar se preocupar que poderia explodir ou conter partes de um corpo humano, esse não era o caso. Até onde ela sabia, não havia ninguém lá fora que quisesse machucá-la, mas ela nunca poderia descartar a possibilidade de ser usada para chegar a uma das muitas pessoas que ela sabia que tendiam a ter esse tipo de problema.

Claro, levar a caixa de volta para sua casa sem saber o que havia dentro era igualmente perigoso, e ela não podia simplesmente jogar no lixo, tanto porque seria potencialmente rude para alguém que estava tentando dar algo bom para ela e porque podia até ter informações vitais sobre um sequestro. Neste ponto, nada a surpreenderia, isso já tinha passado aproximadamente três pessoas com habilidades especiais atrás.

Ela encontrou um quarto vazio no hospital e chegou a botar luvas para pegar o cartão. Não faria mal ter cuidado, mesmo que ela se sentisse boba por agir tão paranoica. Provavelmente era seguro, ela disse a si mesma, segurando o cartão entre os dedos. Era um cartão simples, papel branco grosso dobrado uma vez, com "Claire" escrito do lado de fora. Parecia inofensivo o suficiente, não como digamos, uma caixa que contivesse um rastreador GPS para alguém pegá-la quando estivesse sozinha e usá-la para chamar a atenção de Luke, Jessica, Matt, Coleen ou Danny. Ou Misty, ou Karen, ou Trish. Aliás, ela precisava parar de conhecer esse tipo de pessoa.

Quando ela abriu a nota, soltou o ar que não sabia que estava segurando, em partes iguais aliviada e envergonhada. A nota era de Misty, e Claire tinha esquecido até aquele momento que viu ela. Ela via tantos pacientes a cada turno que, no final, tudo era misturado e ela raramente pensava em casos individuais, a menos que houvesse acompanhamento necessário ou algo notável sobre o caso.

“Obrigado por me ajudar hoje,” dizia a nota, “não apenas procurando a causa da minha dor, mas também lidando com essa nova normalidade. Eu posso ver o que Luke vê em você. Eu sei que não é nenhum segredo que eu não gostei de você no começo, mas você salvou minha vida mais de uma vez neste momento, então você cresceu em cima de mim para dizer o mínimo. Eu não digo isso com bastante frequência, então aqui está um pequeno sinal de minha apreciação. Atenciosamente, Misty.”

Claire abriu a caixa e, realmente, era uma caixa inofensiva de chocolates. O que deixava para todo o seu pânico, mas em sua defesa, as chances de ser algo perigoso eram consideravelmente maiores. Ela pegou um dos chocolates e deu uma mordida. Era incrível, ela não podia acreditar que pensava em jogá-los nem por um momento. Ela terminou o chocolate e guardou o resto em sua bolsa. Ela teria que agradecer a Misty por isso mais tarde, foi um presente legal.

Isto é, se na próxima vez que se encontrassem, isso acontecesse em condições igualmente favoráveis. E não por estavam sendo perseguidas por balas ou ninjas ou a próxima coisa impossível que aconteceria em sua vida.

\---

Claire precisava de algum tempo de folga. Não era como se não amasse o seu trabalho, ou não estivesse grata por não ter perdido ele por causa de algo como ninjas mortos-vivos. Não era como se não gostasse das horas extras, porque tinha contas para pagar e essa era a melhor maneira de fazer isso. De fato, se fosse apenas uma questão de cumprir o turno duplo, ela poderia fazê-lo indefinidamente sem pensar duas vezes. O problema estava, como sempre, com suas atividades extracurriculares.

Se ela pudesse ter uma semana, uma semana, uma única semana sem que alguém caísse em sua casa sangrando ou com ossos quebrados ou ferimentos de bala, então ela seria capaz de descansar. Talvez até fazer algo por diversão. Ela lembrava vagamente de diversão, era algo que outras pessoas tinham.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta, mais como um baque alto, como se alguém tentasse bater e depois jogasse todo o peso do corpo contra a porta. Parecia que seria outra noite que não conseguiria dormir tempo o bastante.

Claire suspirou, não havia sentido em retardar o inevitável, e não era como se ela pudesse ignorar uma pessoa ferida, que simplesmente não era quem ela era. Ela se levantou e foi até a porta.

Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, para não deixar a pessoa do outro lado cair. Foi bom, porque assim que ela abriu, foi agraciada com todo o peso de Trish Walker. E nem acompanhada de Jessica. Era uma pena, ela teria gostado de pensar que Jessica foi quem a arrastou para fazer esse tipo de coisa.

“Uau, você está bem?” Ela disse, ajudando Trish a apoiar seu peso contra a parede.

"Eu acho," ela começou, precisando recuperar o fôlego, "costelas quebradas." Sua respiração estava pesada e difícil, então definitivamente havia algo errado com isso.

"Aqui, me deixa ajudar," disse Claire.

Ela pegou o braço de Trish e colocou-o em volta dos ombros, depois circulou a cintura dela com um braço com cuidado, firme o suficiente para sustentá-la, mas não o suficiente para comprimir as costelas feridas. Trish era pesada, mas transportar pessoas maiores fazia parte do seu trabalho diário também, e Trish não estava tão mal que não pudesse ajudar.

Claire ajudou Trish a se deitar em sua cama, deitada de costas, e checou sua respiração. Estava estável o suficiente, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Eu vou fechar a porta, fica aqui e não se mexe," ela disse, fazendo exatamente isso. Só porque ela estava ficando melhor em se defender, isso não significava que ela queria convidar um ladrão, especialmente com uma pessoa ferida na casa.

Quando ela voltou, Trish ainda estava deitada lá, como se por um milagre. Certo, esse era um grande ponto a seu favor, geralmente as pessoas não escutavam Claire enquanto pediam a ajuda dela, então pelo menos Trish sabia o que era bom para ela. Se ao menos ela pudesse ensinar isso a Jessica. Talvez Claire precisasse se lembrar de ligar para ela na próxima vez que Jessica estivesse lá, para ver se ela poderia convencer Jessica a seguir as instruções de Claire, pelo menos enquanto ela esperava por sua cura acelerada trabalhar.

"Não fala para a Jess," Trish disse, como se sentisse que Claire estava pensando nela.

Claire teria que lembrar de perguntar se ela tinha algum tipo de habilidade mental, a essa altura não a surpreenderia. Ou talvez não, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de Claire chamar Jessica, ela tinha autopreservação suficiente para saber que ninguém em sã consciência diria a Jessica que Trish estava ferida, especialmente sem um alvo próximo disponível para Jessica descarregar sua raiva em. Jessica podia ser descuidada quando se tratava de sua própria saúde, mas se importava com Trish, profundamente.

Isso não quer dizer que Claire achava que Jessica iria machucá-la, é claro que ela não iria, elas se conheciam há tempos e Jessica sabia que podia confiar nela. Era só que Claire não tinha tanta certeza de que Jessica teria o mesmo cuidado com o conteúdo do apartamento de Claire, e ela era forte o suficiente para dar-lhe algumas janelas extras ou até paredes. Esperançosamente, mantendo o edifício em pé, mas mesmo isso não era certo.

“O que aconteceu aqui?” Claire perguntou, ajudando a tirar a jaqueta de Trish.

“Acho que tenho algumas costelas quebradas. Não foi tão ruim no começo. Mas então eu não conseguia respirar. Pensei em ir ao hospital. Mas não queria acabar em uma reportagem de capa,” disse Trish. Era óbvio que podia respirar muito melhor agora que teve alguns minutos para descansar, mesmo que ainda precisasse de curtas pausas entre as frases para recuperar o fôlego. Levantar-se e andar por aí fora uma idéia terrível, e Claire ficou surpresa por ela conseguir chegar sozinha.

“Sim, eu imaginei isso, quero dizer, o que você estava fazendo para quebrar suas costelas?”

Ela levantou a blusa de Trish, tomando cuidado para não pressionar os dedos no peito de Trish enquanto fazia isso. As contusões mal começaram a se formar. A pele ainda estava vermelha, em vez de roxa ou amarela, mas já começara a escurecer. Fosse o que fosse, acabara de acontecer.

"Eu não podia deixar Jess ter toda a diversão, podia?" Trish disse, tentando sorrir apesar da dor.

Claire apenas olhou para ela. Pelo menos os outros tinham algum tipo de desculpa, sejam suas habilidades ou, no caso de Misty, seu dever profissional. Mas Trish era, até onde Claire sabia, completamente humana, sem habilidades extraordinárias, e era apresentadora de talk show. Certamente não deveria estar lá fora, se envolvendo nesse tipo de problema.

“Você quer tentar de novo? Desta vez, com o contexto real?” Não era a maneira mais apropriada de conversar com um paciente, mas, também, tampouco era apropriado aparecer àquela hora e impedi-la de dormir.

“Meu carro estava na oficina. Estava andando para casa depois de uma gravação. Foi mais tarde do que o habitual. Eu ouvi uma garota gritando. Em um beco, três garotas. Adolescentes. Crianças,” ela parou. Sua respiração estava ficando mais pesada, era mais difícil falar, ela forçou demais seus pulmões.

"Calma,” disse Claire, descansando a mão em seu ombro. “Só respira por um pouco, não tenta falar.”

Novamente, para surpresa de Claire, Trish a obedeceu. Claire estava começando a gostar muito dela, era quase estranho, ser ouvida. Mesmo se apenas porque Trish parecia estar temporariamente fisicamente incapaz de desobedecê-la. Claire aceitaria o que ela poderia conseguir.

"Sete homens atacaram,” ela recomeçou depois de alguns minutos. “Eu lutei com eles. Ajudei as garotas a chegarem em casa. Não queria preocupar elas, mostrar que estava ferida. ”

Particularmente, ela admitiria que estava impressionada. Claire tinha ouvido Jessica dizer que Trish tinha treinado para lutar, e que ela sabia muito mais sobre lutar do que Jessica (o que era fácil, o estilo de luta de Jessica era ser mais forte que qualquer outra pessoa, o que funcionava bem para ela), mas Claire não esperava que fosse capaz de lutar tão bem. Considerando as circunstâncias, ela deveria ter se machucado muito mais. Claro, não estava prestes a dizer isso a ela. Claire era uma enfermeira, afinal, e tinha que tentar dar algum bom senso para essas pessoas.

“Então você andou com costelas que provavelmente estão quebradas, podem até estar fora do lugar. Essa foi realmente inteligente,” disse Claire, incapaz de evitar.

Trish sorriu. “Você soa quase como Jess.”

Claire nem queria saber o que isso significava para ela. Provavelmente ela precisava passar menos tempo com essas pessoas.

“Tudo bem, vamos colocar essas costelas de volta no lugar, e então você vai dormir. Ah, e já que você não é uma detetive particular sarcástica que pode andar com ossos quebrados, você vai descansar nas próximas duas semanas. E isso significa que sem trabalho nem brigas, nem mesmo para proteger pessoas inocentes.”

“Que tal trabalho leve e sem luta, a menos que eu não possa evitar?” sugeriu Trish.

Claire suspirou. E pensar que momentos atrás ela estava contente que pelo menos esta a escutou.

“Eu vou aceitar o que eu posso conseguir.”

\---

Pelo menos Trish teve a decência de dizer adeus antes de sair, o que era sempre melhor do que ter seus pacientes escapar no meio da noite. E antes de partir, ela se ofereceu para levar Claire a qualquer restaurante da cidade, não importa quão longa a lista de espera fosse, por sua conta. Uma das vantagens de ser uma celebridade, Claire presumiu, mas ainda era muito legal da parte dela.

\---

Neste ponto, ela provavelmente deveria saber que deveria evitar lixeiras que estavam fazendo ruídos estranhos. Não havia como isso fosse terminar bem para ela. Na melhor das hipóteses, seria um guaxinim raivoso esperando para atacá-la e, na pior das hipóteses, Matt ferido e quase morto.

Mesmo assim, sua consciência não permitia que ela não checasse. E ela não teve a sorte de ser atacada por um guaxinim raivoso.

“O que você está fazendo aí?” Ela perguntou, menos porque isso importava e mais porque era tão bom quanto qualquer outra coisa para checar o quanto de consciência ele ainda tinha.

"Oh, oi, Claire," disse ele, muito alegre para alguém que estava sangrando dentro de uma lixeira. O que era um bom resumo de Matt, católico sofrendo, a menos que tivesse apanhado, então tudo estava bem.

"Quantas vezes mais você planeja voltar dos mortos?" Ela perguntou, ainda não fazendo nenhum movimento para tirá-lo da lixeira.

“Oh, eu prometo que nunca é planejado. Mas isso não é tão ruim assim.”

“Em uma escala de 'estarei dolorido amanhã' para 'meus órgãos internos são líquidos'?” Era uma questão retórica, é claro.

"Em algum lugar entre ‘isso vai precisar de pontos’ e ‘algo terá que ser colocado de volta no lugar’." A menos que você fosse Matt, que, para um advogado, era totalmente capaz de ignorar quando uma pergunta era retórica.

"Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar desta vez, mas não podemos tornar isso um hábito de novo," disse ela, apesar de Matt não ter pedido ajuda.

Ela estava brava com ele, claro, ela sempre odiou esse lado dele. Não era o suficiente para abandoná-lo naquela lixeira. Além disso, se o fizesse, Foggy nunca a perdoaria, e ela lhe devia uma. Pelo menos Foggy era razoável o suficiente para salvar as pessoas usando a lei, apenas ocasionalmente se machucando. Se o mesmo pudesse ser dito de todos os seus amigos, ela poderia manter um emprego por mais de um ano.

\---

Matt nem sequer esperou até que parou de sangrar antes de fugir, embora tivesse a decência de esperar até que ela não estava na sala antes de sair pela janela e deixar uma mancha de sangue lá. Um dia desses, alguém ligaria para a polícia, e não haveria como ela explicar por que a casa dela tinha tantas manchas de sangue, ou melhor, por que ela usava alvejante para limpar tudo. E isso não seria incrível? Ela poderia acabar sendo considerada uma serial killer, especialmente considerando como, com todo o respeito a Misty, que obviamente era uma exceção, a polícia de Nova York não gostava muito de fazer seu trabalho e preferia pegar tantos atalhos quanto possível. Não é de se admirar que tantos vigilantes acabassem começando suas carreiras por lá.

Ótimo, agora até a fizeram concordar com eles.

Ela ainda estava brava com Matt por se colocar em risco e se recusar a cuidar de si mesmo depois de receber uma surra, mas ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Matt havia deixado algo para ela em sua cozinha. Ele deve ter feito isso enquanto ela cochilava por um momento.

Era apenas um almoço simples, mas foi um gesto simpático. Não o suficiente para compensar o fato de que ela teria que limpar a escada de incêndio com alvejante, mas ainda assim legal. Pelo menos ele estava mostrando sua culpa de uma maneira produtiva, era melhor do que quando ele decidiu se preocupar em recitar o que era basicamente uma filosofia moral católica para tentar explicar por que tudo que ele fazia era ruim, mas ele não podia parar de fazer isso. Ou pior. Ela se perguntava quem o orientou para esse tipo de comportamento, se Karen ou Foggy, possivelmente porque também estavam cansados de sua forma usual de lidar com a culpa. Ela teria que lembrar de perguntar a eles da próxima vez que os visse.

\---

Conhecer tantas pessoas que se machucavam diariamente e nunca podiam procurar ajuda da forma normal lhe deu uma apreciação recém-descoberta dos momentos quando seus amigos poderiam se machucar e ir para o hospital como uma pessoa normal. O que não significava que ela não se preocupasse com eles, só que pelo menos em um hospital eles poderiam ser tratados adequadamente.

Quando viu o nome de Foggy no quadro, suspirou. Aqui ela estava pensando que ele era um dos bons, possivelmente uma boa influência em Matt. Ela honestamente esperava que ele tivesse grampeado o dedo por acidente ou algo igualmente insignificante, e não tivesse começado a lutar contra o crime ao lado de Matt. Caso contrário, ela pode estar se direcionando uma aposentadoria antecipada.

Ela temia abrir a porta. Realmente precisava de novos amigos, do tipo que não precisaria dela para consertá-los. Se ela fosse se aproximar de tantas pessoas com habilidades, então o mínimo que poderia fazer era fazer amizade com alguém que fosse inteiramente invulnerável. Ou isso ou inscreva-se em um experimento que lhe desse algumas habilidades de cura.

“O que te traz aqui?” ela perguntou assim que entrou na sala de exames, mesmo que fosse óbvio que tinha algo a ver com o fato de que metade do rosto de Foggy parecia ter passado por um moedor de carne.

Foggy sorriu envergonhado. Ou tentou, mas seus músculos faciais se recusaram a cooperar. "Acho que teria sido demais pedir que ninguém que me conhecesse soubesse disso."

Ela deu de ombros. Pelo menos parecia algo brando. "Os meus lábios estão selados. Privilégio entre enfermeira e paciente, ” ela disse com uma piscadela.

"Por favor, não me faça rir, tudo dói demais quando eu rio," disse Foggy.

"Essa é a única explicação que vou receber?"

Ele corou claramente, mesmo sob o hematoma ameaçando cobrir metade do rosto. “Eu suponho que foi minha culpa, mas era o tipo de situação que eu não podia ficar assistindo. Estava lidando com uma reunião de acordo de divórcio quando o ex da minha cliente atacou ela. O advogado dela era um homem de oitenta anos, e só nós quatro estávamos na sala, então eu tive que tirá-lo dela antes que ele a matasse.”

Isso não era o que ela estava esperando. Embora ela deveria ter sabido melhor, Foggy sempre foi quem tinha coração demais.

Ela tocou o braço dele em um gesto reconfortante. “Você não deveria ter vergonha, provavelmente salvou sua vida. Se ele fez isso com você, não quero imaginar o que ele teria feito com o verdadeiro objeto de sua raiva.”

Foggy assentiu com a cabeça. “Ainda assim, não posso deixar de sentir a ironia da situação. Minha briga com Matt era sobre ele se colocando em perigo para proteger outras pessoas, e aqui estou, pela segunda vez em um hospital depois de defender um cliente. Estou começando a sentir um padrão aqui. ”

“Sim, é chamado ser uma pessoa decente. Eu me importo com Matt também, mas nós dois sabemos que o que ele faz não é apenas ajudar as pessoas. Ele precisa da adrenalina, do risco. Eu aposto que você não teria lutado hoje se você pudesse ter resolvido o problema de outra maneira.

Ele pareceu considerar suas palavras, não totalmente convencido. "Você sabe como ele está esses dias?" Havia tristeza em sua pergunta. Ele sentia falta de seu amigo, mas suas diferenças eram difíceis de passar. Estava preocupado com Matt e queria que ele estivesse seguro, mas Matt não se importava com seu próprio bem-estar e nunca pareceu notar como isso poderia machucar os que o cercavam.

Claire desejou poder fazer mais para ajudar. “Eu o vi outro dia, sangrando em uma lixeira. Ele não me deu nenhum detalhe sobre o que aconteceu, mas acho que é seguro dizer que podemos adivinhar. Ele estava bem quando o deixei, ou pelo menos bem o bastante.”

“Ele vai ser morto um dia desses” disse Foggy, mais para si mesmo.

Foi a vez de Claire acenar com a cabeça. Não era tanto por que e como Matt continuava afastando todo mundo de sua vida. Ninguém queria estar por perto para o dia em que suas habilidades de luta aumentadas não seriam suficientes para protegê-lo e nem mesmo sua resistência aumentada sobreviveria aos resultados, e ele não queria ter ninguém perto dele lembrando-o de que ele tinha tanto a deixar para trás e não deveria jogar sua vida fora porque alguém o treinou desde a infância para lutar em uma guerra que não era dele.

"Talvez os outros possam ensinar para ele alguma auto-preservação," disse ela, esperançosa.

Foggy levantou uma sobrancelha e depois estremeceu com a dor causada. “Estamos falando das mesmas pessoas? Porque se estamos só vão envolver ele em mais problemas.”  
****  
A dor dele a trouxe de volta à realidade, ela ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer, e não era lamentar as tendências quase suicidas de Matt.

“Tudo bem, é isso. Vamos para o raio-X, receio que você tenha uma fratura em algum lugar da cabeça.”

Foggy fingiu desespero. “Oh não, não o rosto. Da próxima vez vou pedir para eles me baterem no estômago, muito amortecimento lá para me proteger.”

“Que tal da próxima vez você tentar pedir para não baterem em você? Talvez funcione, você nunca sabe.”

"Você sempre é tão gentil com seus pacientes ou estou recebendo desconto para amigos e familiares?"

“Você está recebendo o pacote vigilantes e companhia. E isso inclui garantir que seu heroísmo não cause danos mais profundos do que podemos ver.”

\---

Se as pessoas continuassem lhe deixando presentes depois que ela os visse, Claire poderia ter problemas com o hospital, mas era difícil não apreciar que seus amigos estavam tentando lhe dar algo de volta depois que ela os ajudou. Mesmo que o presente em questão fosse um ursinho de pelúcia comprado na loja de presentes do hospital. Afinal, era o pensamento que contava, e era um urso muito fofo, mesmo que ela estivesse cansada de ver o mesmo modelo em todos os quartos dos pacientes.

Certamente agradeceria a Foggy por isso na próxima vez que o visse. Quer dizer, desde que a próxima vez que o visse não estivesse em seu pronto-socorro.

\---

Quando Claire disse que gostava quando as pessoas podiam ir a um hospital para procurar tratamento médico, o que ela tinha em mente era alguém se machucar em circunstâncias que poderiam ser facilmente explicadas e depois procurar um médico. O que ela não quis dizer, como se viu, era alguém fingindo estar doente para ir ao hospital e depois falar com ela, apenas para revelar que eles não estavam realmente doentes, mas precisavam de ajuda depois de atirar em alguém, por isso, se ela por favor pudesse sair com eles antes que alguém sangrasse até a morte, seria ótimo.

Na verdade, esse era basicamente o tipo de situação que ela não queria se envolver. Mas, novamente, o problema era que ela não podia ignorar uma pessoa em apuros, seja o bandido aleatório que foi baleado, seja a amiga que podia acabar na prisão porque entrou em pânico e fugiu com um cara sangrando ou invés chamar uma ambulância.

"Você tem sorte de não ter atingido nada importante, ou ele precisaria de um hospital," Claire disse, conversando com Karen em vez do paciente amordaçado.

"Ele é o sortudo, ele tentou me ameaçar com a arma e disparou quando eu lutei com ele, ele pensou que eu era apenas um alvo fácil para um roubo tarde da noite ou algo pior," Karen disse, nem um pouco arrependida por suas ações.

"Isso ainda foi imprudente, você poderia ter se machucado e então seria você que eu teria que costurar em um beco atrás de um hospital."

Karen revirou os olhos. "Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha."

"Eu acho que Matt está contaminando você, e que qualquer pessoa razoável teria chamado uma ambulância, especialmente se fosse apenas legítima defesa."

"Foi legítima defesa, eu juro. Mas talvez eu não fosse exatamente um lugar onde eu deveria estar, então poderia ser complicado lidar com a polícia. E você sabe que denunciar um ferimento a bala sempre significa envolver a polícia, se você passar pelos canais certos ".

Claire suspirou. "Por que isso me faz sentir como um médico da máfia? Esqueça, eu nem quero saber o que você estava fazendo, não existe uma versão disso que não termine comigo em uma situação ainda pior."

Karen teve a decência de parecer arrependida. "Pelo que isso conta, desculpe ter tido que te envolver, mas esse cara pode ser apenas um criminoso de rua, mas eu ainda não o deixaria morrer na rua. Depois que ele deixou de ser uma ameaça, quer dizer."

"Talvez você devesse tentar evitar situações em que não possa chamar a polícia se acidentalmente atirar em alguém em legítima defesa."

"Eu tento, mas é mais difícil do que parece. Pelo menos se eu quiser continuar sendo uma repórter investigativa".

Claire balançou a cabeça. "Sabe, todos vocês dizem que essas situações são inevitáveis, mas a maioria das pessoas parece capaz de evitá-las perfeitamente."

"Então, o que diz sobre você que você continua conhecendo pessoas como nós e se envolvendo em nossos problemas?"

Claire não tinha uma resposta para isso.

\---

Quando Claire chegou em casa do trabalho naquele dia, havia um jornal mal enfiado debaixo da porta, apenas o suficiente para mantê-lo no lugar, mas não tanto que não podia ser retirado do lado de fora. Por um momento, ela não se lembrou da conversa com Karen, então não tinha ideia do que aquilo poderia estar fazendo ali, principalmente porque não assinou nenhum jornal. Não era como se ela tivesse tempo para lê-los de qualquer maneira, não com suas horas e suas atividades extracurriculares.

Atualmente, ela não parecia ter tempo para muita coisa, e apesar de suas queixas, não podia dizer que não se importava com seus amigos e não preferia tratá-los do que não saber o que estava acontecendo com eles. Só que ela teria preferido se não se machucassem tão seriamente com tanta frequência. Apenas uma vez, seria bom se um deles aparecesse para ver ela e não houvesse sangue à vista, ou ossos quebrados, facadas ou feridas de bala ou machucados, apenas uma visita casual que não envolvesse o fato de que ela era enfermeira. Mas dado que ela não era a única sem tempo para qualquer coisa pessoal, isso não era muito provável de acontecer, pelo menos não tão cedo.

Ela pegou o jornal e entrou, largando suas coisas antes de se sentar no sofá para lê-lo. Como ela já havia adivinhado, havia uma peça de investigação feita por Karen, algo sobre um círculo de tráfico humano com rotas através da Hell's Kitchen. Dizia que era apenas a primeira parte de uma série, então certamente havia muita coisa acontecendo lá. Se era isso que Karen estava investigando na noite passada, não era uma surpresa que isso terminou com alguém baleado e sangrando atrás de um hospital, embora pelo menos Karen não estivesse sangrando.

\---

Quando Claire ouviu o frenético bater na porta, ela já sabia que era problema. Ninguém chegaria a sua porta tão tarde e bateria daquele jeito, a menos que esse alguém estivesse prestes a morrer. Ela correu para a porta, por um momento preocupada demais para ficar muito irritada por estar sendo chamada tão tarde.

Ela abriu a porta e havia uma mulher que nunca tinha visto antes, coberta de sangue. Sangue que não parecia ser dela. Definitivamente, isso era um sinal de problemas, um grande problema.

"Você é a enfermeira?" ela perguntou sem uma introdução.

Era assustador pensar que talvez ela tivesse uma reputação, e não apenas com pessoas com poderes. Ela realmente era como um médico da máfia em alguns aspectos.

"Sim, sou enfermeira," ela disse, porque não podia se recusar a ajudar, mesmo que isso não parecesse o tipo de situação em que ela deveria estar se envolvendo.

"Karen Page me enviou, ela disse que você poderia ajudar, temos que nos apressar."

A mulher a agarrou pelo pulso e a puxou antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, e então Claire precisou de alguns centímetros antes de parar.

"Espere, me diga o que está acontecendo," ela exigiu, ela não iria simplesmente ir com ela.

“Frank Castle está machucado. Muito. E eu não posso levá-lo para um hospital sem ter que prendê-lo. Ele tem um amigo com um esconderijo secreto com suprimentos médicos, mas isso é mais do que ele pode lidar, Karen me disse para te buscar, temos que nos apressar, antes que seja tarde demais."

Havia algo sobre aquela mulher que fez Claire confiar nela. Apesar de haver várias maneiras diferentes de isso dar errado, ela confiava que estava dizendo a verdade e que sua preocupação com Frank era genuína. Além disso, se ela sabia dizer que Karen a enviou, provavelmente era confiável.

"Tudo bem, eu vou," ela disse, trancando a porta e seguindo a outra mulher.

Não era como se a situação fosse muito pior do que outras que ela já havia lidado.

\---

Ela queria perguntar a Frank se ele também tinha poderes de algum tipo, porque não parecia possível que um humano comum pudesse se machucar tanto assim e ainda sobreviver sem a necessidade de nenhuma intervenção médica importante. Mas a oportunidade para essa pergunta não surgiu, e parecia insensível perguntar isso quando ele tinha acabado de acordar, mas ainda estava se recuperando, e não era mais necessário para que ela ajustasse seu tratamento médico.

Ainda assim, ela estava curiosa. Ele tinha que ter algo acontecendo. Um fator de cura, maior resistência, alguma coisa, porque todo o seu conhecimento médico dizia que ele deveria estar morto quando ela chegou lá e que nenhum tratamento no mundo poderia salvá-lo, muito menos permitir que ele acordasse depois de algumas horas . E quando ela perguntou, a mulher - Dinah, como ela foi apresentada mais tarde, depois de perceber horas depois que ela basicamente tentou sequestrar um estranho e nem sequer lhe deu seu nome - disse que não era a primeira vez que via algo assim acontecer com ele.

Era um pensamento assustador pensar em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido nos outros momentos, quando eles não a chamaram. Contra seu melhor julgamento, Claire deu a Dinah seu número e lhe disse para pedir ajuda na próxima vez que eles precisassem. Talvez ela se arrependesse no futuro, mas não fazia sentido insistir em negar seu papel de enfermeira noturna subterrânea para vigilantes e amigos; portanto, o mínimo que ela podia fazer era garantir que ninguém morresse. porque eles não conseguiram ajuda.

Em um mundo ideal, ela seria capaz de convencê-los a parar de se arriscar, especialmente alguém como Frank Castle, que saía apenas para matar pessoas, o que ela não podia tolerar, independentemente da moralidade e crimes passados. No entanto, ela estava começando a ver que nunca seria capaz de fazer isso acontecer, e se isso fosse verdade, ela preferiria ajudar do que fechar os olhos e fingir que estava tudo bem só porque não estava acontecendo bem na frente dele. dela.

Afinal, essa era a vida dela agora.

\---

De todas as coisas que esperava ao abrir a porta naquela tarde, a última era encontrar Luke ali, não visivelmente ferido, mas também não parecendo muito saudável.

"Bem, olá. Eu apertaria sua mão, mas não quero que você pegue o que eu tenho,” ele disse, com um sorriso encantador.

“Engraçado, pensei que você não ficasse doente. Como um micróbio poderia passar por sua pele impenetrável?” Ela não pôde deixar de ficar curiosa, o lado cientista dela nunca parou, e ainda havia muito que ela precisava aprender sobre seus amigos para realmente ajudá-los.

“É uma boa ideia, mas isso não é exatamente normal. Se você acreditar em Danny é uma maldição, mas eu não sei se isso está certo, então não quero arriscar passar para você, por precaução.

“Uma maldi ... esqueça, eu não quero saber. Nem um pouco. Maldições não são do meu departamento,” ela disse, levantando as mãos ao ar em frustração.

“Acredite, eu também não gosto disso. Aquele garoto não traz nada além de problemas, mas ele disse que passa em alguns dias.”

Havia muito a ser perguntado sobre isso. Provavelmente, uma boa história sobre como Danny e Luke, em dupla ou com a ajuda do resto da equipe, enfrentaram algum tipo de entidade mítica que amaldiçoou Luke na batalha. Provavelmente seria divertido, mas ela só se preocuparia com todo mundo como acontecia toda vez que lutavam contra uma nova ameaça, por isso era melhor que ela não soubesse o que acontecia em suas batalhas.

“Tudo bem, eu realmente não quero saber. Qual é o problema agora e como posso ajudar? Curto e simples, apenas o que ela precisava saber.

“A maioria das coisas eu posso lidar, mas a febre é realmente irritante. Tentei alguns medicamentos sem receita, mas isso não pareceu funcionar. Você acha que pode ajudar com isso?”

Claire suspirou. Isso era típico, as mesmas coisas que faziam as pessoas com habilidades possuírem essas habilidades também significavam que coisas que poderiam ajudar outras pessoas com problemas gerais de saúde não funcionariam com elas. "Entre, teremos que tentar algumas coisas."

Essa seria uma longa noite.

\---

Às vezes, era bom ter um problema regular. Algo que não girava em torno de segredos, habilidades especiais ou combate ao crime. Apenas o tipo de problema que ela ainda poderia ter se nunca tivesse se envolvido em nada disso. Era refrescante.

Ou pelo menos foi o que ela disse a si mesma quando toda a equipe médica em sua ala recebeu um período de férias coletivo quando o hospital fechou a ala para "reformas". O que era uma boa maneira de dizer que eles foram fechados por perigos para a saúde. Quem pensaria que um paciente perdendo o controle e arrancando uma cadeira aparafusada ao chão e jogando-a através de uma parede seria realmente uma coisa boa? Caso contrário, eles não teriam descoberto o mofo crescendo dentro das paredes de dois andares do hospital até que fosse tarde demais.

Pelo menos não houve contaminação e os pisos foram evacuados sem muita dificuldade, mesmo que apenas porque todos os enfermeiros fizeram turno duplo para garantir que todos os pacientes fossem transferidos com segurança para outro hospital, inclusive acompanhando-os durante a transferência. e ficando com eles até tudo se ajustar.

Agora que as transferências foram resolvidas, Claire não tinha mais nada a fazer além de desfrutar de três semanas de férias pagas. E isso não poderia ter acontecido em um momento melhor, considerando tudo o que seus amigos, com poderes ou não, a fizeram passar nas últimas semanas. Ou o tempo todo desde que ela os conhecia, para ser mais precisa. Um pouco de tempo para descansar tinha que ser uma coisa boa, mesmo que a única maneira de ela realmente descansar fosse se pudesse se mudar para longe da cidade de Nova York, pelo menos durante as férias. Não que ficar longe ajudasse muito, ela parecia ser um ímã para esse tipo de problema em todos os lugares que ela ia.

Acabara de chegar em casa, nem sequer teve tempo de tirar os sapatos, quando a campainha tocou. Ela suspirou, isso não poderia ser uma boa notícia. Ela só esperava que o que quer que acontecesse agora não levasse muito tempo, ela queria ter a chance de começar a aproveitar o tempo de férias antes de ter que dar tudo para seu segundo emprego.

Ela abriu a porta e lá estava Luke. Duas vezes em três dias, isso era incomum.

"Por favor, não me diga que você se machucou," ela disse assim que o viu.

Ele sorriu para ela. "Por que, não posso simplesmente aparecer para te ver?"

Ela revirou os olhos. Ela sabia quando ele estava tentando encantá-la, mesmo que não soubesse para quê.

"Eu não sei. Com você, é provável que eu precise consertar alguém ou inventar algum método de tratamento alternativo, porque você conseguiu se machucar e seu poder está no caminho do tratamento,” ela disse, encostado na porta.

“Isso é duro, mas justo. Ainda assim, ninguém se machucou hoje. Ou pelo menos ninguém que não possa ir a um hospital regular.”

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Tenho a sensação de que não quero conhecer a história por trás disso, mas vou acreditar na sua palavra."

Eles se entreolharam por um longo momento.

"Então, você vai me convidar para entrar ou a única maneira de passar por essa porta é se estou sangrando?"

Claire sorriu. "Você não estava sangrando da última vez," ela disse, mas ainda se moveu da porta para deixá-lo entrar.

Luke entrou e Claire fechou a porta atrás dele.

“Então, o que te traz aqui hoje?” ela perguntou, sentando enquanto gesticulava para o sofá na frente dela.

Luke sentou-se. “Eu ouvi sobre o que aconteceu no hospital. Espero que todos estejam bem.”

Ela assentiu. “Ninguém ficou doente por causa do mofo, é bom que tenha sido pego cedo. Mas ouvi dizer que vai custar muito para consertar todos os danos. Enquanto isso, todos nós temos três semanas de licença remunerada, então há pelo menos isso.”

“Três semanas, uh? Você tem algum plano?"

“Eu só quero descansar. De preferência longe da cidade.”

"Então você vai gostar do que tenho aqui," ele disse, tirando um envelope do bolso. “Bilhetes de avião, para você e sua mãe. Não se preocupe, nós cuidamos de tudo no jantar. ”

Ela pegou o envelope, com suspeita clara no rosto. "E quem somos 'nós' exatamente?"

Luke deu de ombros. "Todo mundo ajudou."

"Para fazer o que?"

“Te dar um tempo de folga. Coleen mencionou que você não via sua tia há muito tempo, então Jessica a localizou e Danny comprou as passagens de avião. Na verdade, ele queria comprar outro avião particular e apenas entregá-lo a você, mas nós o convencemos de que era um pouco demais.”

"Eu ..." Claire olhou para ele, sem palavras. Além daquela vez em que eles se reuniram relutantemente para salvar o mundo, ela nem tinha certeza de que eles estavam conversando, muito menos fazendo planos juntos para algo tão irrelevante quanto férias em família para ela. “Desde quando vocês estão fazendo planos juntos? Eu pensei que vocês não tinham terminado nos melhores termos da última vez que tentaram cooperar em alguma coisa.”

“Acontece que a única coisa em que todos podemos concordar é que você não recebe a apreciação que merece. Então, queríamos fazer algo de bom para você. ”

"Desculpe, eu ainda estou tentando entender isso."

“É verdade, tivemos uma reunião e tudo. Ninguém lutou, ninguém se machucou, nenhum poder envolvido. Até o Frank Castle estava lá, foi ele quem nos deu a dica da sua reserva de hotel.

De todas as coisas impossíveis que já aconteceram em sua vida, de alguma forma isso parecia ser ainda mais impossível do que Nova York sendo atacada por alienígenas. Principalmente porque ela não podia acreditar que todas essas pessoas mal conseguiam se reunir para salvar o mundo e não podiam escapar um do outro rápido o suficiente depois disso, mas estavam de boa vontade se encontrando apenas para encontrar uma maneira de fazer algo de bom para ela. Definitivamente, havia algo errado com essa imagem, mas ela não iria reclamar.

Claire nunca se considerou uma heroína, mesmo estando entre essas pessoas e ajudando-as, mas ela era uma enfermeira, e a razão pela qual ela queria ser enfermeira era para poder ajudar as pessoas. E assim, ela não estava apenas ajudando as pessoas, mas ajudando aqueles que se colocavam em risco para garantir que pessoas inocentes fossem protegidas, especialmente quando a lei não podia ou não queria. Ela não esperava nenhum reconhecimento por isso, era apenas uma extensão de seu trabalho, mas era bom ser apreciada.

"Obrigada," ela disse, segurando o envelope perto do peito. "Vocês não precisavam fazer isso."

“Qualquer coisa para a nossa enfermeira favorita. Você salvou todas as nossas vidas vezes suficientes para merecer um pouco de tempo de inatividade.”

"Eu aprecio isso, realmente aprecio."

“Agora você deveria dormir um pouco. Seu avião sai amanhã de manhã às dez, um carro vai te buscar e depois sua mãe.

Ela sorriu para ele. Apesar de tudo o que eles faziam ela passar, ela realmente tinha os melhores amigos.


End file.
